This invention relates to a filtering apparatus, and more particularly a self-washing filtering apparatus having a plurality of disc-type elements.
Conventional filtering devices require fine mesh for filtering very finely divided particles. However, finer the mesh, the more easily it is clogged. A method of preventing such clogging is an important technical task. For filtering such finely divided particles, various kinds of membranes are used as a material of fine mesh. Industrial applications need efficient and accurate filtering devices capable of filtering particles in the range of 1.mu. to 100.mu.. The above membranes have a number of drawbacks. When clogged, stained or polluted such membranes must manually be removed and replaced with new membranes.